The World God Only Knows Original Soundtrack
]] The World God Only Knows Original Soundtrack (神のみぞ知るセカイ Original Soundtrack) is a soundtrack album containing the background music from the first season of the anime adaptation of The World God Only Knows. The cover of this album is the first using artwork from the anime rather than the manga despite being the third album released overall. Information * Release Date: Originally planned to be released in 23 March 2011. However, it has been postponed to 6 April 2011 due to the disasters that occured in Japan on 11 March 2011 * Publisher: Geneon Universal Entertainment * Release Price: ￥3,150 Tracklist # Love ~ The Distance Until the Kiss Theme (恋~口づけまでの距離 メインテーマ) # God only knows Act III (God only knows 第三幕) The opening theme of the first season of the anime series. The ending theme of the episode Summer Wars. # NOW PLAYING (NOW PLAYING) # My Name is the Capturing God (我が名は落とし神) # The Little Devil that Fell from the Sky (空から落ちてきた小悪魔) # Now, Let's Go Runaway Spirit Hunting! (さぁ、駆け魂狩りへ!) # A Gap in the Heart (心のスキマ) # The Girl Who Can't Stop If She Starts Running (走り出したら止まれない少女) # Magnificent Walkthrough (華麗なる攻略) # The Girl's Tears (少女の涙) # I Can See the Ending (見えたぞ、エンディングが) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Ayumi Takahara (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.高原歩美 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of the episodes Love Makes the World Go 'Round and A Devil of a Sister. # A Devil of a Sister (あくまでも妹です) # The Noble and Poor Girl (気高くも可憐な少女) # Searching for a Route (ルート検索中) # The Young Lady's Secret (令嬢の秘密) # Premonition of Love (恋の予感) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Mio Aoyama (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.青山美生 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of the episodes Baby You're a Rich Girl, IDOL BOMB!! and Am I Ordinary?. # Kami-nii-sama~ (神にーさま~ ) # Monologue (モノローグ) # The Heroine of the Infinite Labyrinth (無限回廊のヒロイン) # Strength > Intellect (体力>知力) # The Painful Finale (せつない幕切れ) # The One and Only Miracle (TV size) (たった一度の奇跡 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of the episode The Crusade That is Happening There. # Kami-sama~ (神さま~) # Mundane Reality (ありふれた現実) # An Obscure Route (不明瞭なルート) # Endlessly Transparent Existence (限りなく透明な存在) # Nobody Knows... (誰も知らない...) # The Round-Robin Choice (選択肢総当り) # Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! ~Reminiscence~ (恋、ヨロシクお願いします! ~追憶~) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Kanon Nakagawa (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.中川かのん (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of the episodes Inside and Outside the Big Wall and Inside of Me.... # I'm Going! (いってきまーす!) # Approaching Shadow ''' (迫り来る影) # '''Lenient Daily Life (ゆるい日常) # Commence Action (行動への起動) # Koi no Shirushi from Elsie (TV size) (コイノシルシ from Elsie (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of the episode Coupling with with with with. # I Will Do My Best! (私、がんばります!) # The Talkative Books and the Silent Girl (饒舌な本と無口な少女) # Books are Love, Books are Happiness, Books are Emotions (本は愛 本は喜び 本は感動) # Requiem for Those Leaving (去り行くものたちへの鎮魂歌) # Melody of Love (恋の調べ) # Memory of Love (恋の記憶) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Shiori Shiomiya (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.汐宮 栞 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of the episode The Last Day. # NEXT STAGE (NEXT STAGE) # Dreaming Traveler of an Integrated Circuit (Keima ver.) (集積回路の夢旅人 (桂馬ver.)) The ending theme of the episode More Than a God, Less Than a Human. Notes * Track 2: lyrics by Emi Nishida, composed by Wataru Maeguchi and Kamara Kimura, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Oratorio The World God Only Knows * Tracks 12, 18, 32 and and 44: lyrics by Junya Urushino, composed by Yoshihiro Suda, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Kami Nomi zo Shiri-tai * Track 24: lyrics by Nobukazu Sakai, composed and arranged by TENMON, performed by Tomo Sakurai * Track 31: composed by Tomokazu Yamada, arranged by Hayato Matsuo. * Track 37: lyrics by Junya Urushino, composed by Yoshihiro Suda, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Kanae Itou * Track 46: lyrics by Tamiki Wakaki, composed by Kamara Kimura, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Hiro Shimono * Tracks 1, 3-11, 13-17, 19-23, 25-30, 33-36, 38-43 and 45: composed and arranged by Hayato Matsuo Preview Track 1: Love ~ The Distance Until the Kiss Theme Track 3: NOW PLAYING Track 11: I Can See The Ending ''' Track 19: '''Kami-nii-sama Track 36: Commence Action Category:Collectibles Category:Music